Nights of chocolate and cigs
by Taiheiyou
Summary: Oneshot. Matt had agreed to become Mello’s dog... and everything that came with the job, too. Not that Matt had any complaints about that... MattxMello yaoi inside, you've been warned!


**This is my very first Death Note fic and, naturally, it had to be of my favorite pairing, Mello x Matt... or Matt x Mello actually :D. Now, on to the fic !**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own neither Death Note, nor Matt, and _specially _not Mello... which doesn't mean I can't fanfic on them.

* * *

"Matt, take a goddam picture. It would last you longer and you'd be fucking out of my Godforsaken sight." angrily, Mello grumbled. All along the evening, Matt's failing attempts to _not_ stare at Mello's burned face had ended up in series of cussing from the ill-tempered blonde. 

"I…" the younger man started, but was unable to keep up his speech for the same stupefaction overcame him once again.

"Matt God DAMMIT!" burst out Mello, standing from his chair as if hit by 200 watts, –having run out of the _minuscule_ patience he had– and punching the astounded redhead square in the face. Staring at Matt, already sprawled on the floor, he rabidly added, "What the _fuck_ is it with you **now**? Haven't seen a burnt face in your goddam life you _bastard_ _fag son of a bitch_? Stop fucking staring at me I said!!" he finished, his breathing elaborate, his fist clenched, his eyes wild as ever… oh yeah, that's all Mello.

From the floor, Matt smirked. "Not as bothering as yours, that's for sure." He said teasingly. He was never one to stand kicks and punches, even less to deserve them; but with Mello he had absolutely no choice. Matt had _agreed_ to become Mello's dog… and everything that came with the job, too. Besides, he had much better ways to get even with his blonde and explosive boss.

Without hurry he sat up and fixed his goggles, standing on his feet soon after. Taking all his time, he even tried soothing some wrinkles off his sweater, ignoring the sizzling Mello, centimeters from his face. "So? Want a kiss from the 'bastard fag son of a bitch'?" he joked, taking Mello's insult as nothing but gibberish and actually _making fun_ of him, arms spread in a welcoming gesture and all.

The raging man stared back at Matt's green eyes unbelievingly. He was sure Matt, as himself, was everything but ordinary… but was he for _real_?! Not only had Mello punched him to the floor (there was a little swelling on Matt's left cheek), he gave him the _hurting_ truths because Matt **did** was a bastard son of a whore; and _bisexual_, for the matter, not just 'fag'… and he offered him a **kiss**?! How _masochist_ can you actually get?!

"That a no?" Matt asked again, with a very well faked sheepish face to Mello's utter disbelieve and perplexity. Seeing he had already achieved his goal and Mello was retort-less, Matt shrugged and walked past the confused blonde. "It'll be another time, then" he carelessly said, heading towards his multiple game gears…

…but there was NOT a way on **Earth** that Matt would just turn his back on _Mello_…

…as if Mello wasn't **worth** it…

…as if he was **less** than him…

…**as if he wasn't **_**good enough**_…

Like possessed, Mello clawed painfully Matt's wrist making the easygoing youngster turn around with a frown, somewhat taken by surprise. Swiftly, the enraged blonde clutched with the other hand Matt's chin, clashing in hunger his lips with the redhead's. Restored from the initial surprise, Matt grinned and allowed Mello's burning desire to engulf him whole.

The amused Matt knew, that Mello could bitch and complain and insult the crimson-haired's guts to death; but it was all bark. With Matt it was all yapping, for the slightest hint was enough to turn Mello into a sea of need… pretty much like now.

"Mello, are you planning to suck my lip off?" Matt had the wit to ask, grinning half pleased, half in pain.

The almighty former-gangster only grunted, nipping his way around Matt's mouth. He licked the slim jaw-line while Matt gripped the hair on his nape. Suddenly, being dressed was a nuisance, and remaining on their feet while knees weakened, dangerous. Matt gently grabbed and pulled of Mello's waist towards him as he dropped on the couch. Needing no further encouragement, the blonde instantly leaped onto Matt's lap, taking notice in how tight his pants had gotten from one minute to the other. Like reading his mind, Matt started undoing the laces of the leather pants, so slow and teasing that Mello could hardly avoid urging him with a whack to the head.

And _Matt_ was having the time of his life. Mello grunted, moaned and sighed; but there was _not_ going to be a sane word from his mouth until he was _fully_ satisfied… so Matt, as the good dog he was, decided to comply with his master's _needs_. Swiftly, he stood up, Mello's cute rear cupped in his hands, turning him on most than anything. Noticing how he wasn't yelled or aimed at for raising Mello on the air _without his __**explicit**__ command_; the usually settled Matt found himself in a _very_ interesting situation.

"Are we been a good boy for once?" he teased in a low, hot whisper into Mello's neck while he propped effortlessly the slim figure on the messy bed. As expected, Mello grunted mindlessly, pulling without the least consideration of Matt's soaked nape-hair, and closing the gap between their groins meanly. Matt gasped at the unexpected contact, but was definitely _pleased_ by it. They swiftly got rid of each other's clothing. Mello was so sensitive to Matt's touch, so _un-restrained _that he brought up the worse part of Matt...

Getting rid of the leather-pants, Mello was revealed ready and throbbing and a wave of impatience flooded his every muscle. Kissing down to Mello's navel as he spoke, Matt kept his teasing, "On edge already?" he mocked Mello, who only gulped and sighed heavily. "What is the _meaning_ of this?" Matt said, grabbing unceremoniously Mello's hardness. The blonde –all sweated, skin glistening– cringed and griped hard at the sheets, groaning in both pain and pleasure. Matt couldn't help a sadistic grin. "Why am I talking to you? It isn't like you can answer me now, is it?"

He nibbled at the light skin at Mello's hips while caressing him, alternating between gentle and fast, and slow but firm. By the time he assumed Mello was ready, he was already positioned at his entry. Waiting. In pain. He'd never been one to actually _love_ foreplay… but maybe that was due to the fact that no one he'd ever bed was so willing to point a gun into his mouth in order to prevent him from rotting. But, regardless of that, Matt actually _enjoyed_ Mello's annoyance any time he stopped like now…

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?!" the tormented blonde nearly yelled, reaching for his gun and realizing it was meters from him, back by the computer.

"Oh, does this mean I can rot already? Has this been enough foreplay?" he mocked, sticking a finger into Mello just before he could choke him. The usually wary blonde _lost it_. He gripped and pulled at the sheets, his body fully betraying his mind. "Well, _has it_?"

"_Yes!_" Mello hissed, feeling eyes-closed as Matt stroked him slower. "Do it already, _dickhead_!" he pleaded, tears already gathering at the corners of his eyes due to the strength with which he squeezed them shut.

Needing nothing further, and having had his fun on Mello's, Matt obediently followed his master's command; at first gently, so Mello could adjust feeling him inside after all that time, then increasing the pace as they both approached climax. After few minutes, Mello released in Matt's abs; and seconds later Matt did too, still inside Mello.

Satisfied, Matt plopped by Mello after kissing and licking briefly Mello's _entire_ scar. Never in his life had Matt been considered a sick sadist, nor a morbid individual; not even by himself... But he just _loved_ that torn attempt of flesh. There was just _something_ about Mello's scar that simply turned Matt on. To speak the truth, that huge burn was the only thing needed for making Mello even more unique and enticing to Matt's eyes.

But Matt didn't deny it was a _huge_ scar. It spread from Mello's left shoulder and upper-arm down and almost 'til his left nipple, it took all his left shoulder-blade –a quite considerable part of his back–, and 30 of his face. Thinking of it, it must have been quite a grotesque eyesore, the instant after the explosion… _but now it was fucking irresistible!_

Breathing now steadily, and feeling still the throb under his navel, Mello turned his face towards Matt. In his blue eyes, there was definitely a pleased glitter, but also tiredness. Matt loved this Mello, the one that was too tired to keep up facades. The Mello who would allow him to hug, kiss, and nuzzle him… the _real_ Mello…

"You are out of your mind." Was the blonde's sole comment

Matt cackled, tracing with the back of is middle and index fingers the large scar on Mello's neck and shoulder. "And just _what_ drove you to such an amazing conclusion out of nowhere?" he asked just for the sake of hearing that hoarse and tired voice over the humming of the computers.

Tactlessly, Mello answered, "The infatuation you are displaying for my burn is absolutely anomalous; not to add that your sadistic tendencies seemingly escape your conscious knowledge"

Matt rose up on his elbow, still a smile playing in his lips. He suddenly felt a little throb in his left cheek, just where Mello had punched him earlier. His smile widened as he stared right into Mello's steel-blue eyes. With a mean tone, he said: "But you love me anyways." Mello couldn't do but laugh disbelievingly, not minding –at least for the time–the fact that Matt was actually been so confident and mocking.

* * *

**Mello:** (O o O) I can't believe you just made me fuckin uke !!! 

**Matt:** Well, I don't know what 'uke' means, but she made you fuck, that much's true.

**Mello:** You piece of... -chokes Matt-

**S0R4:** ( ñ . n ) erm... boys...?

**Oh! I forgot to say, this is my first M fic, also !**


End file.
